Never Look Back
by JustSomeRandomGFFan
Summary: As she looked back upon her sad, lonely world, she noticed all of the troubles that she had left behind. "So, is this what you choose, little girl? Is this what you wish?" As she gave her world one last glance, she replied with a heavy heart. "Yes."


Ah, Mondays. The most **horrible** day of the week. Yeah, I know. They suck. No one likes em'. Mostly because they are the start of the thing every child dreads in their lifetime- School. Well, you see, school isn't so bad. Well, for me at least. It's only the start of the school year and I already have quite a few friends. They're not perfect, mind you, but they all of them seem to appreciate me and my… **Obsession.** No, I'm not talking about drugs. I'm talking about the single greatest thing in the universe- Gravity Falls. Or, if I am more specific, Dipper Pines. Now, I know what you are going to say, "What? That's crazy! You can't love a fictional character!" Yeah. Right. Like your chances with Harry Styles are getting any better… But enough with all the hate. You see, I wasn't always in love with my precious Dippy. In fact, I didn't even like him until 2014! It still makes me sad to remember the day I found out that I had missed the season 2 premiere. Heck, Sock Opera was out before I even remembered. When I told all my friends at school about my fling for Dipper, the called me crazy and much worse. Well, that was at my old school anyways. Now I'm at a new school where I am having a _much_ better time. It all started on meet-the-teacher night, where everyone gets together and the kids go off and get an introduction from all their teachers while the adults stay and listen to some boring lecture about, oh, I don't know… Stocks, or somethin'? Well, **anyways,** while we were sitting in the art room, the teacher was getting ready to introduce himself when he came over to me and said; "I like your hat, it's really one of the better shows out there these days." I'm not kidding, I started shaking. Of course, I had chosen to wear my signature Dipper hat that night, and I was praying that someone would notice. But heck, a teacher? They're so old, they probably didn't even know what Disney **was.** Then, he started talking about himself, and mentioned something about being a story board artist for Disney. Huh. Cool. Well, that was about the time when he started asking us about our name and what our favorite show and character was. Well, we all know what **_I_** was going to say. But I was the last person to be called, so I was kinda in a waiting list at the moment. Well, when we were almost done with our little personal intros, this girl named who-knows- what goes and says that her favorite show was- You guessed it, Gravity Falls. All of a sudden, there was an abnormally loud screech in the room. " **Yes!"** Oh. That was me. Sorry! Then, she tells me about how she noticed my hat and how she knew that I was probably into the show. She also mentioned how her favorite character was Bill. Well, duh. He's everyone's fave character. Except mine, of course. Actually, I never usually say his name because it makes me like, **crazy** nervous for some reason. Even writing it gives me the chills! To this day, I am still afraid of Doritos. Well, that and the fact that they're just plain _Illuminasty!_ Heh… Well, I guess that brings us to today, with me just boredly sitting in class, staring out the window, watching cars. I cringe at the sight of all this traffic, even though it isn't even **close** to rush-hour. Lovely. Boy, don't you just **love** the city? *Twitch*… As class **finally** lets out, I meet up with my BFF in the hallway. The Dipper hat that I gave her is loosely positioned on top of her head. She's bouncing with excitement due to the fact that the new episode is less than two weeks away. "Aren't you sooo excited about the new episode?!" She squeals. I'm barely even paying attention. Like I said, Mondays always get me down. "Huh? Oh, yeah…" I mutter, barely interested. You see, it wasn't always like this. There used to be a time where the only thing I would think about was GF. Now, it's like I don't even care. I mosey on to my next class, not even caring to fantisize about Dipper like I usually do between breaks. Oh, when will this torment end, my love? When shall I swoon over you again? **Please, don't leave me…**


End file.
